Hirako and Aizen...the Reunion of Fate!
Hirako and Aizen...the Reunion of Fate! is the two hundred seventy ninth episode of the Bleach anime. The Visored join the fight. Summary As the Visored arrive, Gin Ichimaru states there are a lot of "familiar faces" among them. The Visored think back to 110 years ago, when they were Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13, and to 101 years ago, when, as Shinji Hirako and his friends were going through Hollowfication, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi appeared to stop Sōsuke Aizen, Gin, and Kaname Tōsen. As the three walked away, Tessai used Hadō 88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, which Aizen blocked with Bakudō 81. Dankū. As the three escaped, Urahara took Shinji and the others, who were undergoing Hollowfication, away to help them. After their trial, Yoruichi Shihōin came in and took them away to a secret, underground area. She gives Urahara the Gigai prototypes to aid him and Tessai. As the Visored recall these events, as well as their new Hollow powers, Shinji asks if anyone of them wants to say anything to any member of the Gotei 13. Everyone says no, except for Lisa Yadōmaru, who moves away with Shunpo. Shinji leaves to have a word with Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who asks if they are allies. Saying no, almost leading to Yamamoto attacking him, Shinji states they are against Aizen and friends of Ichigo Kurosaki. Meanwhile, Lisa, speaking to Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, her former captain, tells him to stop playing dead and see how strong she has become. With that, she goes back to the rest of the Visored. As Wonderweiss Margela yells, Hooleer releases several Gillian, surprising the other fighters. Donning their masks, the Visored each take on several Gillian while showing their unique powers and strength. Going to fight Aizen alone, Shinji is met by Tōsen, who, attacking again, is blocked by Sajin Komamura, who states he is going to assist the "masked visitor", who has accepted him as an ally. The other members of the Visored join the current captains to fight the Espada as well. Lisa and Hiyori Sarugaki join Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya in fighting Tier Harribel; Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi team up to fight Coyote Starrk; and Hachigen Ushōda joins Captain Suì-Fēng in her battle against Baraggan Louisenbairn. Meanwhile, as Mashiro Kuna and Kensei Muguruma fight over the last Gillian. Kensei tells Mashiro she can defeat Hooleer. Using her Super Kick, Mashiro defeats Hooleer effortlessly while Wonderweiss watches in shock. As Komamura talks to Tōsen about the last time they saw each other, Tōsen, about to attack, is stopped by Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who asks Komamura to let him join the battle. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book 110 years ago, Shinji, waking up bald, finds out Aizen cut his hair while he was sleeping. Thinking of how hard it was for him to grow his hair back, the present Shinji says he will never forgive Aizen. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *The Arrival: The Visored Appear Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #88 (flashback) *Bakudō #81 (flashback) Techniques used: * * * * Shinigami techniques: * * * Hollow techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Resurrección used: * * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes